Coincidence
by Master of Air
Summary: What happens when Katara locks Aang and Zuko in a room and there's no way out?
1. Chapter 1

**Coincidence**

**Summary:** What happens when Katara locks Aang and Zuko in a room and there's no way out?

-----

" Katara, let me out!" Aang yells, frantically pounding on the large metal door that was keeping him in.

" It's no use, Avatar. You'll never open it." Prince Zuko said, sitting in a corner. Aang glanced back at Zuko, then started pounding on the door again.

" Why don't you use your ever so special airbending?" Zuko taunted, Aang stopped banging his fists for a second.

" Hm. Not a bad idea..." Aang muttered, sending a jet of air at the door, it just bounced off. Aang turned and frowned at Zuko. " It didn't work!"

" Well, yeah."

" You knew the door wouldn't open the whole time?" Aang questioned.

" Yeah."

" So why did you make me airbend anyways?"

" Becuase I like seeing you fail." Zuko said, simply.

" That's not very freindly!" Aang said, crossing his arms, and pouting, Zuko stood up.

" Look at me. " He commanded, Aang appeared two inches away from his face. " Do I look like the sort of person who is freindly?"

" Actually yes, yes you do." Aang said, happily.

" How do I look freindly?"

" How would you not look freindly?"

" Why are you answering my questions with more questions?"

" Why am I answering your questions with questions?"

" YES!" Zuko yelled, fire spurting out of his fists.

Aang shrugged, unfazed by the fire hazzard. " I don't know, just trying to make conversation."

" Well don't."

" Alright."

Complete silence for a while until Aang reached in his shoe and pulled out a stuffed squirrel, he started to move it around and manuvere it with airbending. Zuko made a gagging motion.

" What, you don't like squirrels?"

" No. They are pointless, annoying creatures." Zuko said firmly, at an attempt to end the conversation. The Avatar shrugged.

" But their so fluffy!" Aang squealed, tossing the stuffed squirrel at Zuko, he recoiled, acting as if Aang were throwing a plastic explosive at him. He flamed the poor plushie at once, reducing it to a pile of hot ashes. Aang looked as if he were about to cry. His expression was sad, but in an instant the arrows on his body started to glow, along with his eyes. He began to levitate off of the ground.

" Wh-what are you doing?" Zuko demanded at Aangs' figure. He touched back down on the ground, no longer being posessed by the Avatar spirit.

" I was about to go all glowy on you." Aang growled, staring at the now scattered ashes of his once precious squirrel stuffed animal.

" And why didn't you..?" Zuko asked, slightly confused.

" Because I'm a sweet, innocent child."

Zuko coughed. " Anyway..."

" What now?" Aang asked, instantly forgetting about his plushie squirrel.

" Now, we be quiet, and wait until someone notices I'm gone." Zuko said, sitting back down, casually brushing the burnt squirrley ashes away from him.

" I'm sure Katara will come looking for me." Aang stated.

" She's the one that locked us in here!" Zuko shouted, annoyed at the Avatars' optimism.

" Oh, well, right." Aang muttered.

" Why did she lock us in here, anyways?" Zuko asked.

" Good question, a crane standing admist a flock of chickens." Aang recited, Zuko stared.

" Was that a proverb?" He asked, frowning.

" Why yes, it is." Aang answered, grinning. " I love proverbs, like this one: Distant water won't help to put out a fire close at hand, oh and then there's that one about a camel that--"

" NO MORE PROVERBS!" Zuko yelled, out of habit. " Your just like uncle and his silly sayings."

" Fine, no more proverbs...want to play checkers?" Aang suggested, hopeful.

" No."

" Please?"

" Nope."

" Pretty please?"

" No."

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why don't you want to play checkers?"

Zuko threw the _Odyssey_ at Aang, it smacked him square in the head. Aang reached up and pealed the large book off his face.

" Now _that_ wasn't freindly." Aang said, placing the text beside him. " Where'd you get the book?"

" None of your business, Avatar." Zuko snarled, eyeing the book.

" You want it back?"

" No...of course not."

" I think you want it back." Aang glowered.

" No I don't!" Aang laughed and threw the book back at Zuko. He caught it and hid it away in one of his many pockets.

" So you did want it?"

" Quiet!"

" What did I do?"

" Stupid child..." Zuko said, frustarated. Aang scratched his head.

" I don't know about me being stupid, but," He laughed. " At least were bonding!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

----

Alrighty, I don't really know where I got the idea for this but well here you go, there's no yaoi, so don't get your hopes up chums.This is the first of only two chapters. Reveiw please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N**: The long awaited chapter of Coincidence! Aren't you happy? Yes? Good.

" Stop humming, it's so annoying!" Zuko said, hitting his head repeatedly on the wall. Aang glanced over at Zuko.

" I'll hum whenever I want, humming is soothing. You should be happy, at least it gives us something to do to past the time." Zuko looked over at Aang, he had a blank expression on his face.

" I'd rather be knocked unconcious."

" Oh, that hurts."

" Good, I hope you're in pain." Zuko answered quietly.

" I mean emotionaly, Zuko." He pointed to his heart. " From the soul." Aang said, enunciating his words.

" What are you talking about?" Zuko was obviously puzzeled, Aang leaped up.

" Let me show you!" Aang cried, running over to the Prince. Zuko backed up as far as he could, seeing as he was sitting against a wall, it wasn't very far. Aang took a valentine out from his collar and shoved it in Zukos' face.

" Here!" Zuko took the valentine from him and held it like it was nuclear waste.

" And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do with this absurd-looking thing?" He asked, examining it's pink, frily edges. Aang smiled widley.

" Enjoy it! It's a gift from me to you." Aang answered, Zuko threw it back at him.

" I don't want it."

" Yes you do."

" NO, I do not."

" Why?" Aang whined in a high pitch voice. " It's pretty!" He persisted, flames spurted out of Zuko's clenched fists.

" Leave me alone, stupid Avatar!" He yelled, Aang backed up and held his hands in front of his face as if to sheild himself.

" Fine, don't throw a hissy fit, you big baby." Zuko stood up.

" What did you call me?" He hissed through latched teeth. Aang, gaining more courage stood up as well and faced Zuko.

" Baby. Baby, baby, baby, baby. BIG BABY." He taunted, pulling down his lower eyelid and sticking his tounge out at Zuko. He was steaming now.

" That's it!" Zuko lunged towards Aang, he moved out of the way. Zuko hit the wall, a sickening slam was heard from it. Aang took a couple steps back.

" Let's go, Zuko." He chuckled that cocky Avatar chuckle Aang has. Okay, so it's not really cocky, but still. Zuko grinned.

" Good, now when I capture you I can attain quiet at the same time." Zuko exclaimed, Aang starightened up.

" What do you mean by that?" Aang was confused. A lot.

" Well, simply that when I beat you, you'll end up unconcious or dead. I'll try to avoid the latter." He said, getting into stance.

" That doesn't sound very reasuring." Aang shrugged.

" It's not supposed to, Avatar." Zuko threw back.

" You're good at that." Aang noticed, rubbing his chin with his hand and nodding. Zuko was thrown off guard.

" What? What am I good at?"

" That witty banter thing, you're good at it."

" Thanks...?"

" Your welcome." Aang replied smiling, forgetting about the fight he was about to engage in. Now Aang and Zuko were standing opposite of eachother, looking around awkwardly. Suddenly the door burst open, Iroh came in grinning.

" Prince Zuko! I've been looking for you everywhere, who knew you'd be locked in a tiny little room with no air whatsoever!" He laughed, trotting past Aang without glancing at him. He put his arm around Zukos' shoulder and led him out. Zuko tried to struggle becuase he wanted to capture the Avatar.

" Hey, there's enough air in here..." Aang remarked, watching them leave.

" Uncle! Where did you come from, and how did you know where I was? Did you pick up my dry-cleaning? Why are you making me leave? This is a golden opportunity to catch the Avatar. UNCLE?" Zuko asked, feverently. Iroh just smiled at his nephew.

" You were dreaming, Prince Zuko, I came to get you for sushi night." Iroh explained, looking at Zuko with a weird explression on his face. Zuko looked around. He was no longer walking away from the small room with his uncle. He was in his bed, sitting up, looking at Uncle, who was staring back at him.

" All that was a...dream?" Zuko breathed.

" Did you have an interesting dream, Prince Zuko?" He asked.

" Yeah, to say the least..." Zuko said, rubbing his eyes and standing up.

" Well, come now, it's sushi night!" Iroh said, heading out of Zukos' chamber.

" Right, I do like sushi." He followed Iroh out, he turned back once. " But what a weird dream..."

----

Alighty, sorry I didn't finish this earlier, but I've been busy. I hope all you reveiwers liked the conclusion.


End file.
